


100 Ways to Say "I Love You"

by domokunrainbowkinz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Fluff, It's all fluff, M/M, Why am I even writing this, based off a text post, i'll slowly update this as i work through each prompt thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domokunrainbowkinz/pseuds/domokunrainbowkinz
Summary: 100 ways to say "I love you", 100 different scenarios scattered across the canon timeline.





	1. "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a [text post](http://domokunrainbowkinz.tumblr.com/post/160006813172/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) and got inspired. Will slowly update this as I work through each point, not sure when or how often this will update though lmao :)

1: “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

Victor struggled to keep his eyes open, and ideally, this wasn’t the safest way to drive. He just picked up Yuuri from the airport and was driving the both of them back to the onsen, and although Yuuri offered to drive, Victor insisted that Yuuri get some rest. After all, being in an airplane for so many hours must be exhausting.

“It’s fine, I’ll manage,” Victor said, stifling a yawn. From the corner of his eye, he saw Yuuri frown and cross his arms.

“Victor, you’re exhausted. Just let me drive the rest of the way,” Yuuri said sternly.  Sighing, Victor pulled over to the side of the road and switched spots with Yuuri, settling into the passenger seat as Yuuri drove. Immediately, he felt his eyelids drooping, his vision getting blurrier and blurrier by the second. He heard Yuuri laugh softly from the driver’s side.

“Just sleep Victor. I’ll wake you up once we get back,” he said tenderly, giving Victor a small smile. Yuuri looked even more beautiful in the shadows cast by the dim streetlights, softening the already gentle features of his face.

“Thanks Yuuri,” Victor mumbled, drifting into unconsciousness.

 


	2. "It reminded me of you."

2: “It reminded me of you!” Victor said cheerfully, holding up a small katsudon keychain. Yuuri had gone out for a run and left Victor to explore Hasetsu, which Victor happily agreed to. Everything about the small, tourist town seemed to fascinate the Russian skater, from the food stalls that served takoyaki to the little boutique shops that littered the streets. He’d already been here for two months, yet he still gets excited about the smallest details in the town.

“A katsudon keychain?” Yuuri asked, examining the acrylic charm. Victor nodded.

“It’s your favourite food, right? And I noticed that you liked keychains, so two birds with one stone!” Victor replied proudly. Yuuri felt himself blush. How did Victor notice that he liked keychains? Sure, he always had one hooked to his backpack and switched it out from time to time, but it was such a small detail he didn’t think anyone would notice.

And if anyone _would_ notice, he certainly never thought it’d be Victor.

“T-thank you…” Yuuri mumbled quietly. Victor looked concerned, his eyebrows knitting together.

“Do you not like it? It’s fine, I can return it-“

“Oh no! I love it!” Yuuri blurted out, then blushed a deeper shade of red. Victor laughed, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

“That’s good,” Victor said, then turned. “Let’s go back and take a bath at the onsen. You must be dying for one.”

Yuuri laughed softly, then walked back with Victor, feeling a warmth bloom in his chest. It's only a small gift, but it's something Yuuri will cherish deeply.

 


	3. "No, no, it's my treat."

3: “No, no, it’s my treat,” Yuuri insisted, snatching the bill away from Victor.

“Yuuri, as your _coach_ -“

“As you _student_ , I am telling you it’s _fine_.”

Victor huffed as Yuuri handed the waitress the bill. They were exploring Barcelona the day before the Grand Prix Final, as Yuuri had demanded, and had stopped by a restaurant for some food. The food was very good and the service was great, but everything was a bit on the pricier side. Victor was planning on paying, or at least splitting the bill, but Yuuri had vehemently refused and insisted he pay for the meal.

“I’ll pay you back later,” Victor said as they walked out of the restaurant into the chilly December air. Yuuri looked over at Victor with an exasperated look on his face.

“For the _last time_ -“

“Yuuuuuri,” Victor whined, dragging out the first syllable. Yuuri sighed.

“Okay, _fine_. I guess you can just get me anything as repayment,” Yuuri surrendered, and Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, pulling him close.

“Great! I can get you a new suit so you can burn your old one! Especially that _terrible_ tie-“

“What’s wrong with my suit? I like it!” Yuuri protested as they walked along the cobbled path. He felt Yuuri slip his arm around Victor's waist, and he pulled their bodies closer together, keeping each other warm in the cold winter air.

They spent the rest of the day shopping around at the various stores and lost a bag of nuts on the way, much to Yuuri's dismay. As they walked through the Christmas market, he watched Yuuri's eyes sparkling in the colourful lights, as if he's looking for something.

Suddenly, Yuuri squinted as if he spotted something, then blushed all the way up to his ears. He darted towards a store window, peeking at the various items displayed. A jewelry store, Victor realized. Yuuri turned back towards Victor with a determined look on his face.

"Victor! Let's go in here!"


	4. "Come here. Let me fix it."

4: “Come here. Let me fix it.”

“No, I got it,” Victor protested, fiddling with the bike’s chains. Yuuri sighed. One thing he’s learned after spending a few months with his coach is just how _hopeless_ he is at repairing things.

“Victor…you’re doing it wrong,” Yuuri said, kneeling down next to his struggling coach. Victor’s eyebrows were knitted together in concentration, his tongue peeking out from between his lips, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the expression. He laughed when Victor turned towards him, an annoyed pout on his face.

“It’s just a bike…how hard could it be…” Victor mumbled as he let Yuuri take over, resting his chin in his hands. Growing up in Hasetsu, he’d either bike or walk to different places, so fixing a bike is a skill he learned from a young age.

Really, it’s a simple skill, but Yuuri couldn’t help the pride swelling in his chest as he fixed the gears with ease while Victor stared at him with an awed expression.

“Wow Yuuri! Amazing!” he laughed, clapping his hands together. “Is there anything you _can’t_ do?”

“Land a quad Salchow in competition,” Yuuri replied easily, steadying the bike, making sure it was properly fixed. He felt a hand rest softly on his shoulder, and he had to fight the warm blush working its way across his cheeks, down his neck.

Something else he learned in these few months is that Victor seemed to _love_ touching him. On the ice, walking back from the rink, when they were eating dinner, it seemed as if Victor _needed_ to be within arm’s length of Yuuri.

To say it perplexed Yuuri in the beginning would be an understatement; he could still remember the way he’d scrambled to the other side of the room when Victor dragged a hand down his arm seductively, holding his chin up in a way that seemed much more intimate than a coach.

Pretty soon, he figured this was probably just how Victor treated everyone. He pretended not to notice how Victor would never go further than a hand on the shoulder with other people, while he would always cling to Yuuri’s arm like it was a life preserver.

“Well, we’ll have to make sure you can land it then, hm?” Victor said with a smile that crinkled his eyes. Yuuri swallowed.

“Y-yeah…” he mumbled, then gestured towards the bike. “Um, it’s fixed now, so you can ride it to the rink.”

Victor put a finger to his lips, like he was thinking of something. Yuuri couldn’t help the panic rising inside him, because he could still remember the time when Victor made Yuuri run beside him as he biked like a Tour de France competitor.

“I think I’ll walk today,” he said, then maneuvered the bike from Yuuri to put it on the bike rack. “Let’s go.”

“Okay…” Yuuri mumbled, slightly confused.

“Thank you for fixing the bike,” Victor said. “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“It’s no big deal,” Yuuri responded.

 _The bike is fixed, so why are you walking instead?_ Yuuri wanted to ask.

However, he couldn’t help but feel glad, especially when Victor slung his arm over Yuuri’s shoulders.


End file.
